Je peux vous appeler beau Papa ?
by himechu95670
Summary: Suite de prince et princesse. Quand t-on rencontre sa belle famille, première chose à faire, ne choisissez ni un prince, ni un Potter ! Non mais ce type est une vraie catastrophe ! Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cette calamité ? Comme quoi avoir du frics n'arrange pas tout ... (le rating changera peut être en cours de route) HPDM
1. Chapitre 1 L'attaque du gateau

Bon évidement les perso appartienne à J.K Rokwling, enfin vous connaissez la chanson non ?

Cette fics est à la base en deux parties, la première Un prince et une princesse ?est déjà en ligne. Vous n'êtes pas obligez de la lire pour comprendre mais c'est quand même plus marrant !

Après, *battement de tambour, je remercie ma très cher nouvelle bêta ! Et oui, j'ai écouter vos récriminations et à part dans cette présentation, il devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de faute ! Merci à Shirayuki Hakuren, ses fics sont génials en plus. (je sais je les ai lu!)

James Potter était content. C'était aujourd'hui ! Il avait il y a peu, reçu une lettre de son fils lui annonçant son retour triomphal. Bon, il avait légèrement cru à une attaque terroriste en voyant une chouette entrer par sa fenêtre, mais vu qu'il avait juste crié de manière virile en sautant sur la table « AH ! UNE CHOUETTE ! », tout allait bien. Évidement, ça aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas été en train de menacer ses voisins de leur faire la guerre. Mais il était sur de les avoir intimidé ! Quoi de plus effrayant qu'un homme glapissant… pardon : disant d'une voix très calme qu'une chouette était dans la pièce ? Enfin bref, la chouette de son fils, qu'il s'était procuré il ne savait comment, lui avait tendu un message très clair : « J'ai une surprise, HP ». Ce qui voulait forcément dire mariage ! Sa femme allait enfin arrêter de pleurnicher comme quoi son fils n'aurait jamais d'enfants et qu'elle devenait vieille et qu'elle voulait entendre le bruit de petits petons sur le sol. James déglutit difficilement. Tout mais pas ça ! Il avait tout de suite comprit le message subliminal de sa femme : « Fais-moi un gosse » ! Mais il avait déjà payé, hein ! C'était pas juste ! Alors il avait fait la seule chose à faire dans ce cas d'urgence, il avait envoyé son fils se reproduire… euh… se marier ! Ça n'avait pas été dur de convaincre son gamin, il avait suffit qu'il mette les mots « pauvre » et « princesse » dans la même phrase et paf, plus de Prince ! Ce dernier allait enfin connaître les joies du mariage ! Quel bonheur ! Bon, il avait un peu flippé en ayant pas de nouvelle durant quelques jours, mais il avait toujours cru en son retour ! C'est vrai qu'il avait même commencé à organiser les funérailles de son fils mais à part ça, il avait absolument confiance en les capacités de son fils. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait élevé ! Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa dulcinée il approcha vivement.

Chérie, chérie, notre fils est… HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA !

Et oui, il avait oublié la règle numéro 1, ne jamais réveillez une fille le matin, et surtout pas sa Reine ! Quoi ? Que croyez vous ? Que les princesses sont belles au naturel ? La beauté sa s'entretient ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un masque verdâtre collé sur le visage pour exprimer la beauté ?

James était habillé, attendant impatiemment leur fils au sommet du tapis rouge, sa femme à ses côtés, bavardant comme une pie, comme quoi son fils lui avait manqué, qu'il avait grandit si vite et bla bla, et tout ça sans respirer. Détrompez vous : James avait de la chance, il adorait sa femme, l'aimait comme un fou, elle était son soleil, sa raison de vivre et tout le baratin habituel, mais ça faisait un mois, un foutu mois qu'elle lui parlait de son fabuleux fils ! Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? Elle en parlait VRAIMENT tout le temps, même au lit ! Quoi de mieux pour contrôler sa libido que de parler d'enfants aux pieux ? En bref, James était sincèrement en manque et priait tous les Saints de lui rendre son si cher fils afin que sa Reine le laisse de nouveau goûter au plaisir divin. Il avait tout préparé pour ce jour. Il avait réunit tous ses sujets dans la cour après avoir fait une déclaration royale, préparé un banquet digne de ce nom avec des produits aphrodisiaques -mieux valait prévoir son coup- et tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire la fête. Donc ouais, il y avait de la bière, du vin, mais n'allez pas croire qu'il était alcoolo, nan, ça c'était pour sa femme ! Et nan, il n'envisageait pas de la bourrer pour profiter d'elle ! Bon d'accord il était désespéré ! Que voulez vous, c'est un Homme. Soudain les trompettes se mirent à chanter. Enfin... à faire leur bruit, quoi, « Tin, tin, tin ! » le distrayant de ses pensées. Impatient, le roi tendit le cou, tentant d'apercevoir son fils et sa charmante promise, tressautant déjà d'avance sur place. Les colombes furent relâche. Et… un dragon se posa au bout du tapis rouge. Il y eut un silence, les trompettes faisant un drôle de bruit comme si les musiciens avaient soudain avalé leurs instruments. Tant mieux, ils jouaient mal ! Puis un bébé se mit à pleurer, toujours dans le plus profond silence. Le roi ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit aussitôt. Nan, il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien un dragon sur son tapis rouge. Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'était même pas essuyer les pattes, non mais vous avez une idée de combien ça coûte de faire laver un tapis de 20 mètre de long ? Le roi secoua la tête. Quelle tristesse, le budget orphelinat venait d'en prendre un sacré coup et… IL Y AVAIT UN DRAGON SUR SON TAPIS ROUGE ! Mais que faisaient les guetteurs ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas prévenus ? Ah oui, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de les inviter à la célébration. Et les chevaliers ils étaient où ? Ouais, mauvaise idée aussi de décréter fête nationale et de leur donner assez d'argent pour qu'ils roulent sous la table. Puis soudain, il y eut comme un déclic. Les courtisans et le peuple se mirent à hurler, courant dans tout les sens, sans se préoccuper de lui. Sympa, et lui alors ? Il était le roi. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver d'abord ? Un de ses conseillers les plus précieux passa à côtés de lui en hurlant, le bousculant et renversant le pauvre gâteau de 5 mètre sur… Sa femme. Enterrée sous la pâte à choux et la crème, cette dernière peinait à se relever, glissant encore et encore dans la chantilly, hoquetant sous les assauts des fleurs glacées. Toujours tourné vers le dragon, James affrontait courageusement sa peur et n'était pas du tout paralysé de terreur. Ouais, il le sentait mal. Au loin les alarmes se mirent à résonner faisant « Diling, diling ! », au cas où personne n'avait remarqué qu'un dragon de plus de 20 mètres de haut se tenait au milieu de la ville avec plein de pics, bleus, et pas jolis du tout. La bête poussa un rugissement. En plus elle avait mauvaise halène.

Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû venir à pieds.

L'espèce de lézard, qui décidément était trop proche, avait vraiment de très longues dents. Mais la question à laquelle ne voulait surtout, SURTOUT pas penser James était, quel est ce machin rouge qui coule sur ses dents ? Nan, vraiment, il ne voulait pas savoir et… STOP ! Retour en arrière. Pourquoi le dragon parlait avec la voix de son fils ? James ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en regardant le gosier de la bête, et si ? Non quand même pas ? Franchement, quelle fin pitoyable « ...et le prince finit avaler par le dragon. » c'est trop cliché ! Son fils n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Mourir tué par un dieu quelconque, ou tient : empoisonné après une affaire emplit de suspens, ça au moins ça aurait été intéressant. Mais bouffé par un dragon, il s'était pas foulé ! Pff, vraiment pas marrant. Une seconde il pensa qu'il serait peut être intelligent de tenter d'ouvrir le dragon, vue que son fils semblait survivre malgré cet avalage. Mais son unique arme étant une fourchette en plastique, le roi décida sagement que son adorable fils aurait le droit à un enterrement digne de son nom. En plus ça l'arrangeait, il avait déjà fait les préparatifs ! Enfin, au moins la mort de son fils unique aurait peut-être l'avantage de caler la gentille bestiole cracheuse de feu ! Le fameux dragon se tourna vers lui, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus nourrit son fils ? Le roi ferma une dernière fois les yeux. Il n'avait aucun regret. Enfin sauf celui de se faire bouffer par un dragon, mais sinon il avait eu une plutôt bonne vie, en même temps il était riche alors…

Pour avoir des ampoules, non mais ça va pas ? En plus on y serait encore demain. Et vraiment, dormir à la belle étoile une nuit de plus avec tout ces abrutis de moustiques, très peu pour moi.

Le roi entrouvrit les paupières. Sérieux, il ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleures hallucinations ? Je sais pas moi, Dumby entrain de faire un strip-tease ? James grimaça, et voilà il allait être malade, non mais vraiment parfois ! C'est alors que la chose la plus improbable du monde se produit. Son fils unique chéri et une personne encapuchonné qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, descendirent du dragon avec nonchalance avant de se diriger de lui. Son débile de fils lui fit un grand sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

Je suis rentré ! déclara t-il avec son air idiot.

Le roi le fixa un long moment, sa femme pataugeant toujours dans la pièce montée. Il songea alors à deux choses. La première : il ne reverrait pas le lit conjugal avant un long moment, et la deuxième : qu'avait ENCORE fabriqué son fils ? James soupira. Il le sentait VRAIMENT mal là ! Une fiente de colombe lui tomba sur les cheveux. Il allait étriper son fils...


	2. Chapitre 2 Pourquoi tuer Potter, leçon 1

Bon, même lui devait le reconnaître, on faisait mieux comme première rencontre avec ses beaux parents. Apparemment, les gens paniquaient quand un petit dragon se ramenait. Non mais vraiment ! Comme si un Dragon était un grand monstre amateur de chaire fraîche ! Ouais bon, ils avaient raison de flipper… En tout cas, l'autre roi, lui, c'était bien le père de Harry ? Non mais à quoi il jouait ? Il avait pas remarqué que sa femme se faisait attaquer par un gâteau ? Il n'aurait pas pensé à l'aider par exemple ? Non, il se contentait de la regarder avec des grands yeux et... NON, C'EST PAS VRAI, de la bave ? Et voilà comment on casse le mythe du roi sage, fort et brillant. Draco secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Ne rien dire, ne rien dire. Souligner sa débilité au mec qui avait fabriqué son futur mari n'était pas forcément une bonne idée pour une première impression… Il fit alors la seul chose qui lui parut logique à faire.

Euh … Je crois que votre femme est entrain de s'étouffer là …

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui-même l'aider, mais il ne fallait pas oublier une chose : elle était couverte de sucre et autre substance collante, et après avoir passé deux heures devant sa glace, ça serait dommage de gâcher tous ses efforts.

Comme se réveillant, réalisant, le roi se tourna enfin vers sa femme et lui tapota le dos distraitement. Discrètement, Draco se cacha derrière Harry afin d'éviter les projectiles postilloneux de la reine. Après tout, un prince servait à protéger et il refusait d'être recouvert de morceaux mâchouillés de chocolat plein de crachouillis…

De son côté, Harry hésitait entre éclater de rire et carrément se rouler par terre, mais en voyant ce qui recouvrait le dit sol, il se contenta d'afficher un masque impassible. NE PAS SE MARRER ! Se tournant avec sérieux vers son cher paternel, il s'inclina légèrement comme l'indiquait le protocole.

Père, vous avez quelque chose dans les cheveux, signala t-il avant de se mettre à convulser stupidement, se tenant à Draco pour ne pas tomber.

Il avait changé d'avis, le blond était un vrai génie ! Il ne regrettait vraiment pas cette entrée à dos de dragon, il était sur d'être entré dans la légende ! Et son père qui se plaignait qu'il ne faisait jamais rien d'exceptionnel, à part vaincre des géants et des monstres plus laids les uns que les autres, là il était servit ! Harry soupira. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas immortaliser cette scène.

Se redressant fièrement, le roi releva la tête, faisant tomber sa couronne sur ses yeux, mais bon, passons, rendons lui un peu d'estime. Il se redressa fièrement.

Oh, je vois que tu es de retour mon fils, constata t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Draco serra les poings. Ne rien dire, ne rien dire. Non mais c'était quoi cette remarque ? Oui, il était de retour, ça se voyait non ? Il aurait pas pu commencer par « Bonjour, entrons que j'aille prendre une douche » ? A moins que dans ce royaume il soit normal de rester longtemps exposé à une substance blanche appartenant au troufion d'un pigeon. En tout cas Draco pouvait le rassurer, ça ne ferait pas du tout un gel tendance ! Il fallait se méfier, non parce qu'avec la coupe de Potter, il se méfiait des goûts de ce royaume en matière de coiffure !

Qui est cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne ? questionna la reine qu'il s'efforçait vainement de ne pas regarder. Non parce que parler à une sorte de tarte géante le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ce qui franchement était tout aussi stupide, comme si lui, Draco Malfoy avait oublié son propre nom mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

C'est la princesse Ginny évidement, trancha le roi en hochant la tête et en lui souriant d'un air séducteur.

Attendez, retour en arrière, comment ça d'un air séducteur ? Non il avait rêvé. Un type marié, père de son futur mari avec de la fiente de pigeon dans les cheveux ne lui avait pas fait de clin d'œil. Draco frissonna. Il n'allait pas s'entendre avec ce James Potter… Puis il réalisa quelque chose d'encore pire. Non mais oh, comment osait-il l'insulter ? Lui ? Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? Non mais c'était quoi cette famille d'aveugle stupide ? Bon d'accord il avait un visage androgyne mais mer*e alors, il n'avait ni poitrine, ni de voie aiguë de fillette. Il était un mec, un vrai, un beau, un virile, avec des tablettes de chocolats en prime ! Et voilà, il allait encore complexer ! Potter fils c'était déjà trompé et il aurait pu pardonner cette regrettable erreur à Potter père mais celui osait le comparer à cette truie rousse ! Lui Draco Malfoy ! Un tel affront en pouvait rester impuni ! Il allait le transformer en crapaud et mettre un panneau « Embrassez le beau prince, cagnotte à la clefs ». Il ricana dans sa barbe inexistante. C'était un trucs vieux comme le monde. Non mais qui serait assez stupide pour rouler une pelle à une grenouille ? Draco soupira. Malheureusement, des tas de personnes. Il se souvenait encore de la pire erreur de sa vie, il avait acheté une grenouille à Ginny en espérant que cette compagnie la ferait taire. Il avait retrouvé la pauvre bête étouffée, la langue de la princesse dans le gosier. La grenouille n'avait put être ranimée et des pustules avait poussé sur la bouche de Ginny. Et oui, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû choisir une espèce venimeuse, mais bon, au moins, ça l'avait empêché de chanter durant 1 semaine. Le P.A.R.A.D.I.S. Hmmm… Alors où en étions nous ? Ah oui, un vrai scandale. Lui ? Ginny Weasley ? Même pas en cauchemar.

Oui, c'est elle.

Dans son pire cauchemar il se réveillait avec les cheveux de Potter, fallait pas pousser et… Oh, que venait de dire le prince charmant à deux balles là ? Il le savait que les champignons du petit déjeuner étaient vénéneux, il l'avait dit à Harry, mais non, il était le héros, le prince charmant, il avait toujours raison et voilà le résultat ! Il avait des hallucinations auditives.

La reine lui prit les mains, ruinant sa manucure.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Ginny Weasley !

Et voilà c'était décidé, il allait tuer Potter.


	3. Chapitre 3 Les portes nos pires ennemies

Harry tourna sur lui même, tambourinant à la porte avec désespoir.

- Draco, j'ai froid, se plaignit-il d'une petite voie sanglotante, allant jusqu'à renifler lamentablement, en faisant les yeux de chat Botté à une porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Et si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça ? La honte totale ! Mis à la porte par sa promise ! Il deviendrait la risée du château, voir pire, du royaume ! Non, non, il ne pourrait pas subir une telle humiliation sans rien dire ! S'énervant, il frappa de toute ses forces sur la porte.

- Laisse-moi entrez ou je dégomme cette porte ! hurla t-il avec rage, menaçant.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement l'emplissant d'espoir. Joyeusement, Harry trottina vers l'ouverture brillante, remuant presque la queue et… se prit un chandelier en pleine tronche. Aussitôt il tomba au sol en grognant, de petite étoile dansant devant ses yeux. Il aperçu alors la lumière « C'est toi grand mère ? » Et le prince charmant mourut. Fin.

Pour récrimination du prince charmant, je me dois de continuer parce que, apparemment, cette mort ne lui convenait pas. Alors voilà la suite.

Vous vous demandez comment il en était arrivé là ? Tout avait commencé simplement, il avait pourtant tout prévu !

* * *

_Flash black_

Après avoir présenté Draco à ses parents et vue que le repas était annulé pour cause de serviteurs en état de choc, Harry emmena ce dernier à sa chambre… Pour dormir évidement ! Le faisant entrer dans sa chambre, il lui sourit.

- Si tu veux te changer, la petite porte là-bas te mènera à une salle de bain, exposa-t-il.

Draco se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et de croiser les jambes.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications, Potter, siffla-t-il d'une voie froide.

Le prince déglutit difficilement, si Draco l'appelait par son nom, c'est qu'il était vraiment, VRAIMENT en colère. Lui souriant, il s'assit en face de lui.

- Qui y a t-il, mon compréhensif amour ? questionna-t-il d'une voie douce et innocente.

La moue de Draco se crispa, il entendait presque ses dents grincer. Respirant profondément, son tendre chéri tenta assez vainement de se calmer.

- Explication, tout de suite, exigea-t-il, articulant de manière exagérée afin de lui faire bien comprendre, comme s'il parlait à un débile.

Harry aurait dû s'en trouver offensé mais il sentait que bizarrement ce n'était vraiment, VRAIMENT pas le moment de se faire remarquer et qu'il ferait mieux de faire très attention à ses propos.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ma tendre moitié ? tenta t-il encore une fois en papillonnant des yeux.

Les meubles s'envolèrent soudainement, se mettant à voler autour de lui. Ah oui, il avait oublié ce détail, Draco était un mage noir. Ce dernier se leva sensuellement, ondulant des hanches avec langueur, s'approchant de lui sans détacher son regard du sien. Doucement il se pencha en avant.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, ou je te ferai regretter d'être né, susurra t-il à son oreille.

Avait-il droit de dire qu'il était excité ? Nan, ça serait mal vu, hein ? Après tout Draco avait l'air vraiment furax. Harry grimaça, tout ça pour un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout. Il en faisait vraiment des tonnes parfois !

- Draco, tu sais que je t'aime ? questionna t-il en abaissant légèrement la tête sur le côté en une mimique adorable durement rodée.

Une aura noire sembla se développer autour de son ténébreux de blondinet. Ouais, il ferait peut-être mieux de se la fermer.

- Comment as tu osé Potter, me faire passer pour Ginny ? chuchota Draco d'une voie d'outre-tombe, se contrôlant assez pour ne pas hurler, ses yeux prenant une couleur encore plus argenté, un vent inexistant agitant ses cheveux. Au loin un loup hurla, et la pluie se mit à tomber, des éclairs éclairant parfois la pièce.

Harry regarda Draco avant de soupirer.

- Draco, tu peux pas faire un truc un peu plus original ? Nan parce que les éclairs et le loup quoi, tu peux pas faire mieux ? grimaça t-il, avec naïveté.

Draco eut un grand sourire, croisant les bras avec nonchalance.

- Ah désolé, tu veux être transformé en bouse de vache ou en larve de mouche vivant dans la bouse de mon dragon ? questionna t-il avec presque bonne humeur.

Harry se leva soudainement.

- Ouah ta magie est trop génial, ces éclairs sont magnifiques, si stylés et tout et tout… s'écria t-il en s'éloignant quelque peu du sorcier noir.

Et oui il redevenait un sorcier noir quand il le menaçait. Il était peut-être amoureux mais pas stupide ! Et là, à son avis, ses chances de survie étant très faibles, sa meilleur opportunité était la fuite ! Ah et non, il ne fuyait pas, il s'agissait seulement d'une retraite stratégique, qu'allez-vous croire ? Un prince charmant ne fuit jamais le danger, ni son sorcier de fiancé très en colère. Se précipitant vers la porte, il tendit la main. Presque, il y était presque, bientôt la délivrance et… Les portes se refermèrent brusquement sous son nez. Il était enfermé. Harry jura, foutu magie ! Doucement il se retourna, allant se rasseoir en évitant de croiser le regard de son, presque amant.

-Tu as peur, Potter ? s'amusa t-il, en riant.

Harry se recroquevilla, suppliant le monde de la même manière que l'ont fait des milliers de gens. « Si je ne le regarde pas, il ne me verra pas, s'il je ne le regarde pas, il ne me verra pas » scanda t-il mentalement. Et bien, à tous les idiots qui ont un jour espéré ça, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, ça marche pas du tout (j'ai essayé avec mon prof et je me suis pris une heure de colle, la vie est trop injuste !) et Harry en eut la preuve en sentant le souffle de Draco dans son cou. Et nan, ce n'était pas du tout excitant ! Harry frissonna, en temps normal il se serait offusqué de ses mots mais là… Enfin, il n'avait pas peur, il voulait juste aller se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère. Normal ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ça ne signifiait pas du tout qu'il avait peur !

Soudain une goutte d'eau tomba dans son cou, suivit d'un petit reniflement.

-Tu as donc si honte de moi ? questionna une petite voie triste.

Harry se tendit, soudainement extrêmement gêné, et voilà il était vraiment le pire idiot de tout les temps, il avait fait pleurer Draco ! Aussitôt il se retourna, virevoltant, attrapant Draco et lui serrant les mains fortement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Non, je te jure que je n'ai pas honte de toi ! C'est juste que tu comprends, mes parents ne savent même pas que je suis bisexuel. Je ne peux pas leur annoncer comme ça, tu vois ? En plus ajouter que je vais me marier avec toi, ça fait trop d'un coup. Je vais leur dire mes préférences et après je leur dirai je te le jure. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, et je suis sûr qu'il t'aimeront eux aussi !

- Et combien de temps compte tu me faire passer pour une femme, abrutis, hein ?

- Pas longtemps, je… Ne sois pas triste, je leur dirai demain ! promis le brun, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait pleurer son Draco.

Il ne supportait pas de voir ses yeux emplit de larmes et gonflés, rougis par le chagrin dû à ses propres bêtises et… Attendez ! Elles étaient où les larmes ? Soudain, Harry aperçu dans les mains de Draco une petit pipette avec écrit « fausses larmes », il sentit la colère l'empourprer.

- Comment oses-tu te foutre de moi ? s'écria-t-il, en le secouant, soudainement remonté.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Avait-il une idée de l'état dans lequel cela le mettait ? Inconsciemment il resserra sa prise, serrant fortement « sa princesse » au point de lui faire mal.

Draco grimaça avant d'éclater de rire, sarcastique, en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son idiot de prince pas charmant du tout. Non mais oh c'était quoi ce délire ? Si l'autre croyait qu'il allait jouer le rôle de la femme battue, il se mettait le doigt dans le… bon vous avez comprit, évitons la vulgarité. En plus il osait lui reprocher de faire semblant de pleurer après ce que lui avait fait ? Il était le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère !

- Dit le mec qui me fait passer pour une femme, une princesse et une moche en plus, souligna Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, l'air hésitant. Baissant la tête, il dissimula ses yeux derrière ses mèches brunes.

- Je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru que tu étais triste à cause de moi, expliqua Harry d'une petite voix en se tortillant les doigts.

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant cette expression adorable. Harry était vraiment si… Si… Et voilà il en perdait les mots. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir !

- Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, lui apprit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement, toute colère oubliée en rougissant.

Après tout il pouvait comprendre, ce n'était pas si facile à avouer et Harry avait promit de tout arranger dès le lendemain. Il pouvait bien patienter jusqu'à là après tout, non ? Il avait bien attendu son prince charmant pendant, pff, plus d'une dizaine d'année, alors un jour de plus ou de moins...

- Et puis je leur ai amené une princesse alors tu sais, une princesse ou une autre ça fait pas grande différence de toute manière ! Que ce soit toi ou Ginny ma fiancée, c'est la même chose ! poursuivit Harry sur sa lancée en enlaçant tendrement son aimé, embrassant ses cheveux, sans remarquer que Draco se crispait dans ses bras.

Soudain, des milliers d'objets se précipitèrent sur le pauvre prince, le frappant au visage. En criant, le prince recula, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Draco, glapit-il sans comprendre.

* * *

S'enfuyant, il recula encore, les paupières closes. Toujours à reculons jusqu'à sentir un mur dans son dos, il y eut un bruit de grand claquement et puis, plus rien. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans le couloir et que devant lui se trouvait la porte de sa chambre hermétiquement fermée. Cependant contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer ! Enfin ça n'avait aucune importance, Draco finirait bien par se lasser et le laisserait entrer n'est-ce pas ?

_Retour au présent_

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Après une bonne heure il avait commencé à avoir froid mais convaincu que Draco céderait bientôt, il n'avait pas bronché. Cependant, après trois larges heures interminables, il fallait le dire, il en avait marre ! En plus, qu'en avait-il ? Si ça trouve, Draco dormait tranquillement pendant qu'il se les gelait ! Mais qu'avait-il encore fait ? Tout semblait aller bien quand son blondinet avait soudainement pété un câble et après une tentative de meurtre par un chandelier, il hésitait franchement sur la marche à suivre…Tambouriner à la porte semblait agacer Draco et il sentait aussi que s'il se barrait dans une autre chambre, ce dernier le lui ferait payer de toutes manières, de préférence douloureuses. Il songea une seconde à exécuter sa menace et à détruire la porte à coup d'épaule avant de se souvenir qu'elle était en chêne et que son épaule serait démolie bien avant qu'il n'ait seulement égratigné la dite porte. Assit contre le mur, Harry grimaça, fusillant du regard ce maudit bout de bois. Comment osait-il lui résister ? C'était décidé, dès demain il aurait un nouvel ennemi juré, les portes ! Il les détestait de toute ses forces. Il avait tout essayé, supplié, hurlé, pleurniché, ça ne marchait pas. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

- Draco, s''il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, je ferai ce que tu voudras, tenta Harry sans bouger n'espérant même pas, les bras dans les genoux.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et ainsi se passa la nuit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Draco se trouvait dans la même position de l'autre côté de la porte, emplit de doute et de confusion. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais mais il peut souffrir.


	4. Chapitre 4 Potter est un abrutit !

Les perso appartiennent GRANDE NOUVELLE A pas MOI, donc à J.K Rokwling, au cas ou quelqu'un aurait oublié !

J'ai été corrigé par la bêta la plus génial du monde, pour ne pas la citer, Shirayuki Hakuren, je lui fais un peu de pub parce qu'elle le vaut bien (je vois bien Draco sortir sa avec l'effet chevelure …) Alors faite comme moi, applaudissez la, en plus ses fics sont génials, je sais je les ai lus !

Le couple principal est toujours un HPDM quoi que ...

* * *

« Stupide, débile, énervant », répétait sans cesse Draco Malefoy en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme dauphine qui ne lui avait rien fait. « Attardé, sans attrait, idiot », poursuivit-il en envoyant un regard mauvais à son prince qui mal à l'aise se dandinait sur son siège en face de lui. En effet, reprenant le contrôle de leur château et afin de faire connaissance avec leur futur « belle fille », les parents de Harry avaient organisé un charmant repas familial dans un cadre très privé, c'est-à-dire avec une dizaine de serveurs et des convives rassemblées autour d'une table de 10 mètres de longs. Et vue qu'ils n'étaient que quatre, bah, il fallait crier pour ce faire entendre… Quoi de mieux pour montrer la chaleur de son nouveaux foyer ? Et pour l'instant, bah, on aurait entendu une mouche péter donc c'était pas la joie. Lui n'attendait qu'une chose que son sale fiancé non remboursable avoue la vérité, mais ce dernier semblait trop préoccupé à regarder son reflet au fond de son verre et, bon, vue qu'il ne buvait pas de l'eau, soit il allait finir par se noyer, soit ivre. Mais bon, il n'allait pas le lui reprocher, après tout, l'alcool délit les langues alors avec un peu de chance et quelques verres de plus… Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait put rajouter un petit truc au fond de son verre, trois fois rien, juste une petite potion pour l'aider à parler plus vite… Draco eut un drôle de sourire, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un chaudron…

- Alors comment s'est passé ta quête mon fils ? questionna le roi, brisant enfin le silence avec un grand sourire.

Harry se redressa légèrement, le regarda longuement avant de fuir à nouveaux au fond de son gobelet. Vive les Gryffondors et leur courage !

- Oh les trucs habituels, deux/trois méchants, de la lave en fusion, normal quoi, écourta le héros qui n'en avait vraiment pas l'air.

James fronça les sourcils. Vraiment étrange que son fils n'en profite pas pour se vanter en exagérant ses aventures. Lui qui espérait détendre l'atmosphère ! Et voilà c'était raté !

- Et pour le dragon ? questionna t-il, tentant à nouveau sa chance.

- Hmmm… Rien de spécial

James faillit s'étouffer. Rien de spécial ? Allô quoi, il n'avait pas oublier le fiasco d'hier, lui.

- Tu as réussit à le monter Harry, c'est exceptionnel, ajouta simplement le roi, montrant par ses simples mots combien il estimait cet acte.

Harry grimaça. Comment expliquer qu'il chevauchait le dragon familier de son sorcier de petit ami sans dire que son mari était un sorcier et encore moins qu'il était un homme. Hmmm, pas si facile.

- Il aime jouer aux cartes, expliqua t-il simplement, espérant que ça satisferait la curiosité de son père et éviter ainsi de s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges.

Désespéré, il lança un regard à sa chère femme, lui demandant son aide.

- J'espère que mon fils s'est comporté de manière convenable, très chère, s'informa la reine en souriant à Draco avec douceur.

James sourit, bon travail ! Ça au moins c'était une valeur sure, au moins ça aiderait peut-être à détendre l'atmosphère, non parce que sa devenait vraiment irrespirable là !

Draco se renfrogna, Potter voulait jouer ? Alors il allait jouer aussi.

- Oh non, vous vous rendez compte, il m'a agressée et m'a attaquée, il m'a même prise pour ce que je ne suis pas, se trompant de sexe en me voyant et allant jusqu'à me blesser, racontant Draco d'une voie fluette.

De son côté, Harry s'étouffa, faisant sourire Draco, bien fait pour lui.

- Comment a-t-il pu confondre une si charmante beauté ? s'enquit le roi, surprit en regardant la charmante créature qui lui faisait face.

Les yeux de Draco se firent vague, il soupira de tristesse de manière appuyé.

- Il m'a même insulté, il a osé me dire que j'étais laid et couvert de bouton ! raconta Draco, les souverains ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait utilisé le masculin et non le féminin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester comme quoi cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça, avant de la refermer en se renfrognant, bah oui, Draco n'avait dit que la vérité, mais s'il l'avait attaqué c'est parce qu'il était et est un sorcier noir ! Mais ça, ses parents ne le savaient pas !

- Harry, comment as tu osé, nous ne t'avons pas élevé ainsi, s'offusqua Lily Potter en fusillant son fils du regard.

James posa son verre sur la table.

- Je suis très déçu fils ! dit-il simplement.

Ce fut pire que s'il l'avait frappé, jamais son père n'avait été déçu de lui, pas satisfait, souvent mais jamais déçu. Tout ça à cause de Draco et de ses mensonges ! C'était sa faute ! Énervé, il serra le poings.

- J'espère que tu es satisfait, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du blond avec hargne.

Ce dernier le dévisagea, surprit, avant de froncer les sourcils. Bon il était peut-être allez un peu trop loin mais par rapport à Harry, ce n'était rien !

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité Potter, rappela t-il, énervé à son tour.

Harry éclata de rire, mauvais.

- Et ça t'a amusé avoue, ça t'a fait jouir dans ton pantalon de m'humilier, hein ? On ne peut rien attendre de mieux de ceux de ton espèce ! ragea t-il, ne retenant plus ses mots.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux de Draco.

- Je… Je n'ai plus faim, murmura t-il d'une voie blessée avant de se lever précipitamment de table et de partir en courant

* * *

Mécontent, James se tourna vers son fils pour le réprimander avant de se figer stupéfait, regardant avec une certaine fascination son fils se fracasser le crane sur la table en répétant « abrutis, abrutis ».

Harry soupira, et voilà retour case départ, c'est à dire devant la porte de SA chambre avec son futur époux qui refusait de lui ouvrir. La différence, c'est que cette fois, il était irrémédiablement en tort. Encore une fois, il avait dit ce qui lui passait par la tête et il avait fait mal à Draco. Il devait absolument lui parler, maintenant ! Cependant, même lui le savait, à la place du blond il n'ouvrirait pas. Il était en tort, il devait réparer ses erreurs. Harry soupira, pas si facile d'être un prince charmant.

- Draco parle moi s'il te plaît, murmura t-il en effleurant la porte d'un doigt, la caressant presque.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il savait déjà qu'en tendant l'oreille il pourrait entendre des reniflements disgracieux. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance dû à sa bêtise. D'abord il mentait à ses parents, puis se mettait en colère contre Draco, vraiment il ne le méritait pas !

- Draco, je sais que tu m'entends, même si tu ne réponds pas, je te parlerai quand même... commença Harry.

Soudain quelque chose cogna contre la porte.

- Va-t-en ! cria une voix.

Harry frissonna en l'entendant, il avait vraiment tout gâché, Draco ne devait jamais avoir ce ton si triste, il devait être sarcastique, joyeux et vraiment énervant .C'était ça, Draco. Une personne forte et magnifique, admirable, fière et amusante, arrogante mais en même temps si fragile et doutant sans cesse de ses sentiments, craignant par dessus tout le rejet. Et lui, en sachant ça, il lui avait dit cette chose si horrible ! Il lui avait fait mal, sans doute plus qu'il ne le pensait. Draco était unique, une personne dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

- Je ne partirai pas Draco, je ne partirai jamais. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme le pire des mecs sur terre, un macho sans cœur et égoïste, commença t-il.

- Tu l'a dis, ricana son blond toujours derrière sa porte.

Harry ne chercha pas à le contredire.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je sais que ça ne suffit pas, mais je le suis vraiment, commença Harry en tendant l'oreille, voyant que Draco ne disait rien, il poursuivit.

- Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'aimerai que tu me donnes une autre chance. Je ne te demande pas de te décider maintenant mais si tu veux bien réessayer et me pardonner, rejoins-moi dehors dans une heure près du lac. Je t'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut et si tu n'es pas là à minuit, je saurais qu'elle sera ta réponse et je ne t'ennuierai plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'obligerai pas à retourner garder Ginny, je t'offrirai des terres, mais tu ne pourras pas rester au palais, ce serait trop dur pour moi. Alors, à tout à l'heure peut-être Draco.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Malefoy, un vrai !

Les personnages appartiennent apparemment à J.K Rokwling, aucune réclamation ne sera accepté de la part de Ginny Weasley, oui tu finis avec Graup et alors ? Merci pour la correction à ma magnifique géniallisime bêta Shirayuki Hakuren, c'est juste un géni !

* * *

* * *

Draco tournait comme un lion en cage écoutant le tic tac de l'horloge résonner à ses oreilles comme une condamnation. Que devait-il faire ? Potter lui avait posé un ultimatum mais lui que voulait-il ? Récapitulons. Harry l'avait fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre puis l'avait insulté, en bref il s'était comporté comme une ordure. En temps normal Draco se serait contenté de se débarrasser du problème mais voilà il était stupidement et irrémédiablement amoureux du brun. Ne lui avait-on pas expliqué plus jeune qu'un sorcier ne devait jamais tomber amoureux ? L'amour était une erreur, une faiblesse, un crime. Et lui était tombé dans les filets du premier prince diablement sexy qui avait croisé sa route. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule 23 h 45, il avait encore 15 min, largement le temps d'arriver là-bas. Ricanant nerveusement, Draco se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, fixant l'aiguille avec angoisse. Ça avait quelque chose d'envoutant d'attendre, de terriblement excitant, et malgré le sentiment qu'il devrait être ailleurs qu'ici, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, comme ensorcelé. 23 h 55. Encore 5 min, il pouvait y être en courant et pourtant son corps ne bougeait pas. Son esprit était comme plongé dans une brume, endormit, ankylosé, regardant le temps défiler. Et si Harry ne l'aimait plus ? Et s'il tétait rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'une passade ? Après tout comme l'avait si bien dit Potter, il n'était qu'un sorcier noir. Insécurité, peur, il ne voulais pas, il était lâche, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette souffrance, être abandonné. On lui avait déjà fait tant de promesse, ce n'était pas la première fois. Tout ses princes de passage dans ce château si vide et si froid et leurs mots doux, leurs mensonges, leurs tromperies. Il avait déjà décidé d'accorder sa confiance à Harry mais malgré lui, dans sa tête, le doute subsistait. Il n'avait pas totalement mentit hier en demandant à Harry s'il avait honte de lui. Abrutit de Potter ! Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir un « heureux pour toujours » pour un méchant ? Cling, cling, l'horloge se mit à sonner et voilà il était trop tard, minuit était passé, Draco éclata de rire. Tout était finit. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rouler en boule en insultant la stupidité de Potter et à commander un gros pot de crème glacée, ou deux en fait ! Oui, c'est ça, avec beaucoup de chantilly et de crème chocolat (nan l'auteur n'a pas du tout la dalle) et prendre au moins 6 kilos et finir par ressemblez à Ginny ! … HAAAAAAAAA, Draco se leva soudainement, tout mais pas ça ! Il allait se bouger et tout de suite ! Attendez, il allait pas laisser une stupide horloge décider de son avenir. Draco sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque, il avait faillit abîmer son magnifique corps parfait de dieu vivant, un vrai crime contre l'humanité ! Potter allait lui payer ça ! Voilà, quand il le verrait il lui fouterrait son poing dans sa tronche d'ange, il lui hurlerait un tas d'insultes puis il l'embrasserait passionnément, parole de Malfoy ! Draco eut un grand sourire, avançant plus vite, oui après tout un Malefoy gagnait toujours !

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard…_

Et voilà c'était décidé, il était en pétard. Non mais qui avait idée de créer un parc aussi grand ? Et Potter aussi il était bien sympa, « rejoins-moi au lac », mais il était où son lac ? En plus évidement à cette heure plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs donc trouver son chemin s'avérait compliqué ! Soupirant, Draco regarda à gauche puis à droite, il n'allait pas quand même devoir pénétrer dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que la journée ça allait mais la nuit, bah il faisait noir. Pas qu'il avait peur, hein bien sûr, mais la forêt était vraiment très grande, et si il se perdait ? Bah quoi, c'est pas parce qu'il était un sorcier noir qui hantait parfois des cimetières qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas aimer les endroits lugubres ! Draco frissonna, le vent passant subtilement sous ses habits. En plus il faisait froid ! Jetant un regard d'envie au château, il hésita, après tout il n'était même pas sûr que Potter soit là dedans ! Oui, il ferait sans doute mieux de rentrer maintenant. Au loin, un hurlement retentit. Le blond déglutit difficilement, il y avait des loups en plus ? Pas à pas, il commença à faire demi-tour avant de se figer brutalement. Et si Harry l'attendait encore ? Il avait l'air si sérieux tout à l'heure ! Le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus vite. Il pesta maudissant le brun de le foutre dans une galère pareille avant de franchir la barrière sinistre des arbres, apercevant un panneau « forêt interdite » avant de disparaître, il était vraiment en colère ! Marchant rapidement il s'enfonça un peu plus loin de manière mécanique. Si seulement il avait un plan, mais nan, sa vie ne devait jamais être facile ! Les dieux avaient décidé qu'il était plus marrant de se foutre de lui ! Non mais vraiment s'il tenait celui qui jouait avec son karma. Draco eut un sourire mauvais. Oui, il aimerait bien avoir un petit tête à tête avec le bouffon qui maniait les fils de son destin… Soudain, Draco trébucha sur une racine, tombant au sol. Pestant il se redressa, s'époussetant et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte. Il était perdu. Draco se figea. Non pas lui, se perdre c'était pour les abrutis sans cervelle ! Il lui suffisait de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas, après tout il n'avait pas marché si longtemps ! Draco hocha la tête, oui tout allait bien !

_10 min plus tard…_

Draco s'assit au sol, il inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et les arbres se ressemblaient tous. Doucement il sentit la panique monter en lui, « Calme-toi » s'exhorta t-il. Il était un sorcier, tout allait bien. Au loin il entendit un craquement. Aussitôt Draco se redressa en glapissant tendant un bout de bois devant lui afin de se battre contre son agresseur, fièrement en position de défense, tremblant parce qu'il avait froid évidement et pas parce qu'il était terrifié et… Un écureuil apparut. Draco sentit sa tension redescendre de manière drastique. Tout va bien ce n'était qu'un rongeur. Doucement il sentit la haine monter en lui, il avait faillit se pisser dessus à cause d'une bestiole à longue dent ? Il releva vivement la tête. L'écueil allait payer, il eut un sourire démoniaque. Leçon de survie dans la nature numéro 1, tout ce qui bouge est comestible ! Poussant un cri de guerre terrible, il se mit à courir après la pauvre bête qui, pas totalement débile, s'enfuit comme si elle avait la mort aux fesses ce qui pour être honnête était le cas ! Essoufflé Draco s'écroula au sol, c'est qu'elle courrait vite cette satanée bestiole ! Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde il tenta de trouver l'éclair roux caractéristique du pelage de l'animal mais ce dernier profitant de son épuisement semblait s'être évanoui dans les airs. D'un mouvement de la tête, Draco reconnu l'endurance de son adversaire, il n'oublierait jamais un ennemi de cette valeur. Puis soudain tout perdit de son importance, Draco oublia tout de sa guerre avec l'écureuil. Là ! Dans la percée entre les arbres, il y avait un truc qui brillait ! Se précipitant, il traversa les buissons, s'égratignant le visage sans y prendre garde. Le château ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Quelle fut sa déception en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de la lumière de la lune sur un lac. Stupide lac ! D'un coup de pied rageur, le blond envoya rouler quelques cailloux dans l'eau en un clapotis discret. Et puis il eut un déclic, un lac ? Était-il possible que ce soit le lac ? Avec empressement il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la frimousse familière, personne. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, évidement ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'Harry allait l'attendre dans ce froid de canard après plus d'une heure de retard ? Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans ses mains, c'était normal pourtant ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si déçu ? Harry n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était de sa faute s'il était en retard. Soudain, un bruit léger attira son attention. Se tournant vivement, Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était là ! Harry était venu ! Inconsciemment un large sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Puis se rendant compte de la situation, il fronça les sourcils. Le brun était recourbé sur lui-même, ses bras enserrant ses jambes, sa tête entre ses mains, il avait l'air, si triste. Draco s'approcha vivement. Ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Se mettant devant lui, il croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard sans obtenir aucune réaction. Draco soupira, Potter ne pouvait-il pas lever les yeux ? Il était venu à son fichu rendez-vous alors maintenant ils allaient parler ! Un discret reniflement lui vient aux oreilles suivit d'un sanglot. Attendez, Harry pleurait ? Le cœur de Draco se brisa, se précipitant il enlaça le brun le berçant tendrement. Ce crispant d'abord au contact, le brun se recula palpant son visage.

- Je… Je rêve ? Tu es vraiment là ? questionna son prince d'une voix brisée en s'accrochant désespérément à lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry était glacé. Draco se maudit pour la première fois d'être aussi en retard, mais aussi cet idiot de Potter n'aurait-il pas pu mieux s'habiller ? Lui transmettant sa chaleur il inspira son odeur, savourant son parfum.

- Je suis là idiot, désolé d'être en retard, murmura le blond en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, possessivement, à lui en faire mal mais le sorcier ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas se plaindre alors que l'homme qu'il aimait le serrait dans ses bras quand même ? Savourant l'étreinte, il se colla contre le torse de Potter, écoutant avec délectation les battements de son cœur puis soudain, Harry le repoussa.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit simplement le brun devant son regard stupéfait.

Draco eut une moue boudeuse, c'était sa réplique ça !

- Tu as intérêt à être convaincant Potter, répliqua t-il simplement.

Harry eut un sourire tendre. Inspirant profondément, il se plaça devant son blond.

- Draco Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser ? déclara t-il simplement en posant une genoux à terre.

Hébétée, Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était castrat, la bouche grande ouverte, une larme déborda de ses yeux tandis que Harry le regardait, nerveux au sol en lui tendant une bague brillante qui ressemblait à une mini étoile. Il se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- C'est un oui ? questionna Harry d'une petite voix.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Oh oui, oui, oui, Harry. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. Je… Je crois que je ne mettais pas rendu compte à quel point le fait d'être demandé de manière officielle est important, avoua le blond en se serrant contre lui. Harry sembla se remettre à respirer.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu refuses, avoua finalement le brun en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé, lui prenant la main.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui caresser la joue, il n'avait jamais semblé si splendide à Harry, la lumière de la lune pleine l'habillant d'un halo étrange, presque irréelle. Un ange, mon ange, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry en collant sa tête à cette paume tendue, cherchant le contact si frais de son partenaire.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? murmura son blond avant de dégager les cheveux qui lui cachait les pupilles émeraudes d'Harry.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

- Je sais que c'était stupide, la bague te plaît ? reconnu-t-il, suffoquant presque devant cet instant de tendresse.

- On dirait une étoile, murmura Draco émerveillé en regardant les reflets de la bague qui ornait à présent son auriculaire et qui semblait littéralement brillé. Elle était constitué du plus beau diamant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, celui-ci semblait luire d'une lumière intérieur intense, des volutes argentées s'y déplaçant, en perpétuel mouvement, mais le plus étrange était que, le diamant ne semblait pas avoir de limite, de taille précise, oui, c'était juste de la lumière à l'état pure, Draco n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi magnifique et c'était sans conteste magique.

- Elle me fait penser à tes yeux, avoua Harry en rougissant.

Draco se serra contre lui, ému avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre ils restèrent longuement à contempler le ciel étoilé en se serrant fortement comme s'il avait peur que l'autre s'échappe.

Soupirant Draco se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce merveilleux moment et craignait la réaction de sa moitié.

- Ça ne change rien Potter, il faut que tu dises la vérité à tes parents, rappela Draco en se tournant vers lui avec crainte, craignant une dispute.

Le regard vert se plongea avec douceur dans l'argenté, semblant lire en lui.

A son grand soulagement, le brun hocha la tête.

- Cette comédie a assez duré. Dès demain, je te jure que raconterai la vérité, promit-il en embrassant les cheveux blonds.

Draco se pelotonna contre le torse du brun, dissimulant son visage rougit, les yeux brillant avec l'impression que son odeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Il frissonna. Aussitôt Harry l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta t-il en lui frictionnant les avants bras.

Draco soupira, soudain agacé.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de choisir ce coin paumé comme lieu de rendez vous, en pleine nuit, aussi, râla-t-il, son corps se recouvrant de chaire de poule sentant le froid mordant sur sa peau.

Harry fit la moue.

- C'est juste que c'est romantique, nan ? On a la lune, un lac et les lucioles, parfait non ? minauda-t-il simplement en montrant le décor -il est vrai- féerique des lieux.

Draco plissa les yeux, le regardant laconiquement.

- Tu sais un dînez aux chandelles devant une bonne grosse cheminée avec un chemin de pétale de fleur c'est romantique et pourtant il fait chaud ! En plus, il y a un lit pour les fins de soirées, susurra Draco d'une voie langoureuse en se léchant la lèvre avec langueur, ses doigts caressant avec langueur l'avant bras musclé du brun.

Harry frémit, laissant un discret soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le prince eut un sourire carnassier. Oh oui, les mots « Draco » et « lit » lui avait donné plein d'idées.

- Si tu veux je peux te réchauffer, proposa t-il d'une voie tendancieuse en bondissant sur sa proie, roulant au sol, se positionnant au dessus de son blondinet préféré.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Oh il semblerait que mini-Potty soit rapidement éveillé, se moqua t-il, ses yeux brillant.

Le baillonant avec sa bouche, Harry l'embrassa langoureusement, son sexe à demi gonflé se posant

sur le genoux de son amour.

- La ferme, grogna t-il avant de se jeter sur le cou du blond, le suçant, le mordillant faisant se tortiller Draco sous lui.

Haletant le sorcier le fusilla du regard.

- Potter si tu me fait un suçon je t'éclate, gémit Draco sous lui, ses mains plongés dans les cheveux de son homme.

Amusés, Harry l'embrassa, passant ses mains glacées sous le T-shirt de son blond, faisant trembler ce dernier.

- Abrutit, grogna le sorcier d'une voie rauque.

Caressant ses côtes, analysant ses points sensibles, Harry sourit dans le cou de sa victime, profitant de son inattention pour poursuivre sa tache et le marquer comme sien.

- Oh Draco tu sens si bon, murmura Harry incapable de s'en empêcher, se frottant contre lui avec délectation, excitée par l'air perdu de Draco.

Baissant ses mains avec emballement, il s'approcha de la cape de son homme, l'écartant un peu plus pour atteindre sa ceinture. Fébrile, il tenta de la détacher maladroitement, ses doigts tremblant, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa tache. Pestant, il réussit enfin à détacher la maudite boucle en poussant un cri de joie, il allait s'en prendre à cet abrutit de bouton qui retenait encore le pantalon de son blond quand des mains se posèrent sur les siennes, le repoussant gentiment.

Sans comprendre, Harry releva la tête, croisant le regard moqueur de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna t-il sans le lâcher.

Avec douceur Draco le repoussa avant de ce redresser, rabattant sa cape, et remettant ses habits en place avec lenteur.

- Je suis fatigué. Se couché si tard est mauvais pour mon teint, exposa-t-il simplement avec un sourire satanique, sa langue passant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres avec langueur, mutine, tout en prenant une posture aguicheuse.

Harry haleta, son membre douloureusement conscient de la présence de Draco.

- Tu… Tu peux pas me faire ça, putain Draco, se plaignit Harry en se tortillant, les joues rougies, les yeux embués de désir, paniqués à l'idée que Draco parte.

Draco à quatre pattes s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle, son regard plongea dans celui de Harry, son souffle se perdant sur les lèvres du brunet qui frissonna.

Draco sourit, il adorait voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit prince. Sans y prendre garde, ses yeux rétrécirent en deux minces traits, se faisant plus félin qu'humain. Il allait bien s'amuser...

- D'une, je ne veux pas que ma première fois avec toi se fasse à la va-vite dans le froid, dans l'herbe et les feuilles, c'est dégouttant, deuxièmement le prince doit toujours attendre le mariage ma petite vierge et troisièmement, ça me fait jouir dans mon pantalon comme tout ceux de mon espèce de te laisser frustrer au sol, susurra t-il avant de s'éloigner prudemment en voyant le regard enfiévré d'Harry et de s'éloigner vivement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais et moi… supplia le prince, pathétiquement.

Draco lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil dédaigneux, roulant des hanches afin d'attiser le désir de son brun adoré.

- Tu as ta main, déclara t-il simplement avant de disparaître, suivant le sentier où on apercevait déjà les lumière du château (ouais, Draco n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, le lac se trouvait à même pas 500 mètres du château !)

Frustré à mort, Harry se roula au sol, non il ne le ferait pas. C'était indigne de son rang ! Il n'allait quand même pas se tripoter en pleine air juste à cause de son allumeur de fiancé. Il était fort, il allait lui montrer ! Ce n'est pas parce que Draco avait le plus beau petit cul qu'il n'avait jamais vue qu'il allait forcément craquer ! Oui, il n'allait pas faire une chose aussi dégradante pour les yeux argentés de son cher et tendre, ni pour son torse albâtre sans poils, ni pour ses abdos à tomber par terre, ni pour ses avants bras délicatement musclés, ou même ses jambes galbées et douce, ni aussi ses longs doigts fin si agiles, ou ses cheveux blonds et si doux… Harry pesta, sa main descendant à son entre-jambe avec empressement, commençant de long vas et vient. Venant rapidement, il regarda sa main souillée, jurant encore. Comment avait-il pu douter que son démoniaque fiancé n'allait pas se venger ? Il eut un sourire tendre, oh oui, ça allait se payer !


	6. Chapitre 6 : C'est pas bien de mentir !

Les personnages appartiennent apparemment à J.K Rokwling, aucune réclamation ne sera accepté de la part de Ginny Weasley, oui tu finis avec Graup et alors ?

* * *

* * *

Merci pour la correction à ma magnifique géniallisime bêta Shirayuki Hakuren, c'est juste un géni !

* * *

Ce matin là, James était heureux, bon, il n'avait toujours pas pu retourner voir sa charmante épouse qui apparemment lui en voulait légèrement de l'avoir laisser se vautrer dans de la crème, et son excuse de « Mais j'avais pas remarqué » n'avait pas eu le succès espéré. Donc qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre heureux ? Très simple, le couple de son fils et de sa splendide blondinette qu'il se serait bien faite s'il avait été célibataire et si sa femme ne l'effrayait pas autant, semblait s'être réconcilié ! Et en sachant le prix des préparatifs du mariage, ça l'aurait vraiment et profondément emmerd … ennuyé de devoir tout annuler. Surtout que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de faire attention à la petite écriture « non remboursable » en bas des factures. En plus, il allait bientôt signer un contrat d'une valeur astronomique avec un petit pays des alentours aux ressources inépuisables ! Alors oui, ce matin rien n'aurait pu mettre James de mauvaise humeur. Chantonnant gaiement dans les couloirs en esquissant un pas de danse, il descendit les escaliers qui le menait à sa salle de bain/piscine qu'il avait faite installer et qui, par un malheureux hasard correspondait directement avec les douches des bonnes. Souriant, il entra dans la salle de bain et là il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il y avait de la buée partout ! Qui avait osez entrer dans SA baignoire ? « Faites que ce soit une jolie fille » pria le roi. Apercevant une silhouette plus petite que lui, il se lécha les babines, alléché à l'avance. Distraitement, il fit un pas en avant, décidé à surprendre la mystérieuse inconnue et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il glissa sur un savon qui se trouvait là et se rattrapa à la serviette qui entourait la taille de l'inconnue. Grimaçant, le roi ouvrit les yeux sur… Un service trois pièces. Oh my god ! Relevant les yeux il aperçu un reflet blond. C'est à cet instant qu'il craqua et poussa un hurlement digne d'une fillette de 5 ans. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

De son côté Harry se réveilla de super bonne humeur à son tour. Heureux, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Draco l'aimait, il allait l'épouser. Attrapant sa peluche préférée, il la serra de toutes ses forces en gloussant et en roulant sur lui-même, toujours sur son nuage rose. Une servante qui allait ouvrir la porte préféra partir, consternée et se promettant de déménager dès ce soir. Son futur roi semblait vraiment trop instable mentalement pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour gouverner. Sautillant sur place, il finit par se lever, il voulait voir Draco ! Il fallait qu'il soit sûr, et si tout était un rêve ? Et si Draco avait dit non en fait ? Légèrement paniqué, Harry s'habilla rapidement en tournant devant sa glace. Il devait être beau pour son chéri d'amour ! Puis soudain il se rappela : comment avait-il osé le laisser en plan ? Le blond allait payer, parole de Potter ! Mais avant ça, il allait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément devant ses parents, lui déclarerait sa flamme et révélerait la vérité. Draco serait si heureux ! Puis il l'allongerait sur la table, le recouvrirait de chocolat et de chantilly et le prendrait profondément en le faisant gémir comme une… Tout compte fait, il allait attendre que ses parents ne soient plus là… Il ne voulait pas choquer son père si prude qui s'indignait dès qu'une femme portait un décolleté et regardait avec dégoût celles qui osaient montrer leurs attributs, les fixant longuement. Toujours dans son monde de fantasme mais aussi de crainte au sujet de la réaction de ses parents, Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle à manger. Voyant que son père et sa mère étaient déjà installés, il s'assit en leur souriant, surveillant avec impatience la porte d'entrée dont surgirait bientôt son cher et tendre. Il ne remarqua pas les regards qu'échangeaient ses parents, ni leurs soupirs, pourtant bruyants.

- Harry… commença son père.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon amour ? le coupa Harry, trépignant sur sa chaise rembourrée, incapable de patienter.

Soudain sa mère se leva, venant le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée mon lapin, je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer loin de moi, maman n'a pas su te protéger, le consola Lily en lui caressant le dos, avec un regard navré.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Euh, il avait pas louper un épisode là ? D'accord, sa mère était prise d'un élan de tendresse bizarre, il y avait un problème. Doucement il lui caressa les cheveux, gentil chien !

- Euh… Hein ? balbutia t-il, non parce que là il comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Son père se leva, majestueux, l'air sérieux. Alors là, une catastrophe se préparait, son père n'était jamais majestueux ! Au mieux il marchait sans trébucher sur sa cape mais là, il avait l'air royal ! Quelqu'un était mort ?

- Harry j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer au sujet de Ginny, lui souffla son père en revêtant toujours son masque sage.

Harry sentit son cœur se calmer. Ah, si c'était que Ginny, tout allait bien ! Elle aurait pu épouser un géant que ça ne l'aurait pas été étonné. Puis soudain il réalisa. Pour ses parents, Ginny était Draco !

- Où est-i… elle ? paniqua le brun en se rattrapant in-extremis, se levant, faisant tomber sa mère qui s'était assise sur ses genoux.

Le regard de son père se voila.

- Ce matin je l'ai croisé, je sais que ça va te faire mal Harry, mais il t'a trompé. Ce n'est pas Ginny Weasley, ce n'est même pas une femme, c'est un sorcier noir, l'informa son père.

Harry pâlit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

- Où est-il ? questionna t-il d'une voix plus grave, son regard plongeant avec sérieux dans ceux de son père.

Ce dernier soupira, il n'aurait jamais crû que ce serait si dur. Lui qui voulait un beau mariage pour son fils, voilà ce qui arrivait.

- Je l'ai fait enfermer, ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, il sera punit. Dès demain nous le ferons exécuter sur la place publique, lui apprit son père.

Harry eut l'impression de tomber, comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. S'élançant, il attrapa son père par son col, tremblant de tout ses membres. Non, non ! C'était insupportable.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je l'aime ! exposa le brun, hurlant.

Le regardant avec tristesse, son père le repoussa.

- Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, tout sera finit dès demain, lui promit son père en l'enlaçant.

Le repoussant, Harry le regarda avec dégoût.

- Libérez Draco, immédiatement ! ordonna t-il.

James frissonna devant ce regard. Le sort semblait vraiment très puissant. Les yeux presque fous, son fils semblait sur le point de hurler ou de fondre en larme, voir même de dégainer son épée. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Garde, enfermez le prince Harry Potter dans la Tour Est et ne le laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte, ordonna t-il.

Son fils fut sortit en se débattant de toutes ses forces, comme un dément, les soldats peinant à le maîtriser.

* * *

Le regard peiné du roi ce fit dur, oh oui, ce sale sorcier noir allait payer ! 


	7. Chapitre 7Toilette et prison ne rime pas

Les personnages appartiennent apparemment à J.K Rokwling, aucune réclamation ne sera accepté de la part de Ginny Weasley, oui tu finis avec Graup et alors ?

* * *

* * *

Merci pour la correction à ma magnifique géniallisime bêta Shirayuki Hakuren, c'est juste un géni !

* * *

La seule pensée de Draco fut « C'est un cauchemar ». Quand il était tombé sur le roi dans la salle de bain, il avait juste pensé « oups », quand le roi avait appelé les gardes, il s'était dit que tout irait bien mais maintenant… Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Pourquoi Harry ne venait-il pas le chercher ? Était-il possible que ? Non, Draco secoua la tête, impossible, Harry l'aimait, il le lui avait dit ! Il avait même sa bague pour en témoigner ! Draco sourit, il avait été difficile de la conserver malgré la fouille au corps (qui avait d'ailleurs duré un peu trop longtemps, bande de pervers) il avait même hésité à l'avaler mais finalement la mettre dans sa bouche avait suffit. Il était hors de question qu'il se sépare de son plus précieux trésor ! Mais franchement quelle journée pourrie ! Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, il s'était levé, le goût des lèvres de Harry en bouche, et avait décidé de se faire beau et irrésistible pour son amour. Il était alors sortit discrètement de la chambre avant de descendre dans la salle de bain que Harry lui avait présenté comme « premier lieu à visiter dès qu'ils seraient mariés ». Bref, il était tranquillement en train de se laver, et là, paf, son futur beau père était entré. Non mais personne ne lui avait apprit à frapper à celui la ? Et ensuite, l'autre avait hurlé. Non mais c'était pas plutôt à lui de hurler ? Un mec se ramène dans sa douche et lui tombe dessus, vraiment quoi ! Et on l'avait enfermé sans plus rien lui expliquer. Draco soupira, fixant la porte avec espoir. Bientôt Harry la franchirait sur son cheval blanc -ah non, c'est vrai, il a été bouffé- et le sauverait. Et il galoperait dans le soleil couchant, le vent ébouriffant seulement les cheveux de Harry, non parce que lui voulait rester impeccable et qu'il détestait être décoiffé. Draco regarda rêveusement les chaînes qui attachaient ses poignets, il faudrait qu'il demande à Harry d'en mettre dans sa chambre… Draco se tortilla, oh oh, il avait un problème. Si Harry n'arrivait pas dans les 3 prochaines minutes il allait péter un câble. Agar, il regarda autour de lui. Un sceau ! Se précipitant, il voulut l'attraper mais la chaîne le retint plaqué au mur. Non, pas possible, il devait vraiment, vraiment allez aux toilettes ! Et faire au milieu d'une cellule, Draco frissonna, BERK ! Mais que faisait Harry ? Ça faisait plus de 6 heures qu'il était là, il en était sûr ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer, l'avait-il abandonné ? Et si… Incapable d'affronter le regard de ses parents, honteux, il n'avait rien dit. Si tout avait été un mensonge ? Draco serra son alliance contre lui « Harry s'il te plaît, viens » supplia-t-il intérieurement. Il sentit son ventre se crisper « et vite ! ».

* * *

Debout, Harry poussa un cri, lançant une chaise dans un miroir. Draco allait mourir à cause de ses mensonges. Insupportable ! Déchirant les rideaux, il donna un coup de poing au mur, s'égratignant les phalanges au passage.

- Laissez moi sortir ! hurla t-il, frappant la porte, massacrant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

Apercevant un vase, il l'attrapa aussitôt, le balançant contre son maudit bout de bois. Puis il se précipita sur un tableau de sa famille et le déchira avec rage et minutie, tailladant le visage de ses parents avec fureur et rage. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Draco, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il venait de lui dire oui. Harry éclata de rire, même s'il n'avait pas dit oui il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Hystérique, il tomba au sol, les larmes affluant. Violemment il brisa les fenêtres, rageur, lançant tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains. Sautant, il attrapa le lustre en cristal de ses parents, le faisant se fracasser au sol. Amusé, il donna des coups de pieds dedans. On l'avait désarmé avant de l'enfermer alors tant pis pour eux. Prenant le tisonnier, il poussa un cri guerrier avant d'abattre son arme improvisée sur la porte, Ô combien maudite, et de la frapper de toute ses forces. Avec plaisir, il entendit le bois crisser, quelques fragments s'envolant dans tout les sens. Acharné, il poursuivit sa tâche avec plaisir avant de s'arrêter soudainement avec désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit fils de Roi riche et que sa porte soit en chêne massif ? Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. « Draco, Draco, Draco », répéta-t-il, encore et encore comme une rengaine. Il ne survivrait pas à cette épreuve. Il avait besoin de Draco. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il à cette heure là ? Allait-il bien ? Déchiquetant son oreille, il poussa un cri rageur, le visage crispé dans la douleur. Tout était de sa faute ! Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit avec lenteur. Aussitôt le jeune homme se redressa, ses yeux se figeant dans ceux du nouvel arrivant.

Ron frissonna, jamais il n'avait vu Harry avec des yeux si prédateurs, si peu humains. Il semblait attendre avant de lui bondir dessus.

- Salut Harry, commença t-il.

Brusquement le brun se leva, passant devant lui pour atteindre la porte sous le regard surprit de son meilleur ami. Réagissant par instinct, ce dernier le ceintura.

- Lâche-moi Ron, je dois le sauver ! s'écria le Prince en lui donnant des coups de coudes, la main tendue en une mimique suppliante vers la porte, tentant vainement de l'atteindre avec désespoir.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mais que t'a-t-il fait Harry ? chuchota-t-il, affolé devant la folie manifeste de Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ses yeux emplit de détresse se figeant dans les siens avec douleur. Un appel au secours.

- Je l'aime Ron, tu ne comprends rien, laisse moi y aller ! supplia-t-il, affolé, avec l'impression qu'un compte à rebours se déroulait dans sa tête.

Draco allait mourir. Draco, son Draco rien qu'à lui ! Comment pourrait-il survivre ? Il avait besoin de lui, de son odeur, de lui quoi !

Soudain Ron le secoua, tentant de le faire revenir à la raison, enfin, à ce qu'était la raison pour un Ronald Weasley.

- Harry tout était faux ,ce n'est qu'un mensonge, affirma-t-il, tentant d'aider à sa façon son meilleur ami.

Harry le regardant avec son regard brumeux, ne pu s'empêcher de douter une seconde avant de se rappeler le regard sincère de Draco, il secoua la tête.

- Laisse-moi sortir, hurla t-il en se débattant plus violemment.

Ron resserra encore sa prise. Maudit sorcier !Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à Harry ? Son ami n'était décidément pas dans son état normal, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Soudain, le brun s'écroula sur lui, pleurant.

- Draco… Draco, répéta-t-il encore et encore en sanglotant.

Avec douceur, Ron le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à ce sale sorcier blond ! Il allait protéger Harry ! Soudain il se retrouva au sol, Harry penché au dessus de lui, son regard totalement fou posé sur lui, un bout de miroir dans sa main posée sur sa gorge. Ron déglutit difficilement.

- Laisse-moi aller le sauver Ron ou je te tuerais, même si tu es mon meilleur ami, susurra-t-il, menaçant, faisant perler le sang sur la peau blanchâtre du rouquin.

Ron plissa les yeux. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, jamais Harry ne se serait comporté ainsi en temps normal, ce n'était pas son genre. Le sorcier l'avait dont bien hypnotisé. Brusquement, il fit une clef de bras au prince, le faisant grimacer, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme improvisée.

- Ça suffit ! Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il en plaquant son ami au sol.

L'immobilisant, il sortit de la pièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerai que cette pourriture souffre, promit-il.

Harry ne le regarda même pas.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Ron, murmura-t-il juste.

Ron ferma les yeux.


End file.
